Childhood friends
by 8 Navy Roses
Summary: "I once knew a fairy, looks like you. Called her Sparks." "What happened to her?" "She disappeared." A series of connected one-shots around Linebeck and Ciela and the friendship they shared. Linebeck and Ciela friendship, Eventually Cielbeck.
1. Fairy Girl

I'm starting something new so updating between "Is It Really You?"  and this one will be slow. But don't worry I won't drop either one!

Where I got the idea from was I was looking at Linebeck on Devaniat and found this one picture of him holding a map and was running with a fairy, which got me thinking. Could Linebeck and Ciela maybe know each other when they were kids? And this was created. It's going to go from when they were both little kiddies (squeal! kid Linebeck!) to when they see each other again ,after the quest.

And on with the story!

...

"Is it dead?"

"No, Linebeck, I don't think it's dead... And stop poking it with a stick!"

"But Becky, it won't move! Are you sure it's not dead?"

Becky and Linebeck were walking home from getting groceries with Becky carrying most of them. Linebeck had wandered off the path and found the fairy lying on the ground and was poking it with a stick.

"Linebeck! I'm sure it's not dead. look, you can see it breathing." The older girl pointed to the girl fairy's small chest that was rising ever so slightly. The younger boy peered at her, dropping the stick in the process.

"Oh... Then can I take it home and nurse it back to health?" He asked, looking up at his sister with his big, emerald green eyes that could melt a heart of stone. Becky could already feel her resolve crumbling.

"Fine... But once she's feeling better, she will be leaving." Becky firmly said.

"Yippee!" Linebeck exclaimed, jumping for joy. Then he want to find something to carry the fairy home.

Becky sighed. "Here kiddo" She says, pulling out a jar from one of the bags.. "Use this. But remember when picking her up to be mindful of her wings.

Linebeck nodded and took the jar. Then, very carefully he picked up the mini-fairy and slid her into the jar. He was about to put the cap on when Becky took it from him. "Hey, she needs to breathe, remember? We don't want a repeat of Jumper, do we?" She warned, referring back to a grasshopper that Linebeck tried to keep. Unfortunately, he forgot to ask Becky to poke holes in the lid of the jar. Poor Jumper was found dead the next morning.

Linebeck nodded, not even remembering the insect. He carefully held the jar on the way home, peering in at times.

"Becky? Why is she so small?" He asks, peering once more.

Becky looked at her. She was pretty small. "I don't know kiddo but she does look young. Maybe she's a kid fairy. Maybe, she's even your own age."

The five-year-old looked up at his bigger sister. "Really?" He asked, again looking at the little thing.

"M-hmpt" Becky nodded, laughing inside at her little brother's antics. He could really brighten a person's day just by spending 5 minutes with them. They continued home.

Once they reached they humble little cottage by the sea, Becky saw her and Linebeck's parents ship docked.

"Linebeck! Look who's home!" Becky exclaims, pointing to the ship.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He yells, running towards the ship, still carrying the jar really carefully. Becky, even though she was 15, she couldn't help but run after her brother, excited to see her parents again.

Two people exit the ship, hearing their son's yells

"Hello! There's my little boy!" The father exclaims, quickly putting down what he was carrying to pick up the little boy.

"What do you have there Linebeck?" He's mother asks, peering a the jar still in his little hand.

"A fairy!" Linebeck beamed, showing the little thing to his parents. "I'm going to take care of her!"

"You are?" Linebeck's mom teased, smiling at him.

"He found her when we were walking home. He gave me his look and my resolve broke." Becky explained, setting down the bags.

"Well, then it looks like we are going to create a home for this little lady." Linebeck's father said.

"Can she live in my room?" Linebeck pleaded.

"Of course. If you want her in there." Linebeck's mother chuckling a little.

"Yay!" Linebeck exclaimed, handing the jar to his mom then jumping out of his father's arms. Then he takes the jar back and runs into the house with it.

"Hey wait up Kiddo! You need Dad to help!" Becky calls after him, chuckling a little.

"Don't worry Becky, I'm going to be in just a bit. Beside, I already have the perfect thing for that little lady." Linebeck's dad says, picking up what he had set down.

Once all of the family was inside, Becky and Linebeck's father went into his workshop, rummage around in there for a while then came back out holding a small box.

"Alright then, Linebeck. Here's where the Little Lady is going to sleep. When she wakes up, will let her decorate it how ever she wants it to look like, alright?" Linebeck dad explains, heading into the little boys room.

Linebeck nodded his head eagerly, still holding the bottle. Once his dad had it set securely on the loft above Linebeck's room he asked for the fairy. He carefully slid her out of the bottle and onto the cushion inside of it.

"Now let her sleep, Linebeck. She'll wake up when she does." Linebeck's dad says.

Linebeck nods and tip-toes out of the room.

**A few hours later.**

Linebeck was asleep in his bed when he woke to a bright yellow light.

"Hi!" The fairy exclaims, flying up in his face.

"Whoa!" Linebeck falls out of his bed. "Ow" he mutters.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." The fairy exclaims flying over Linebeck. Who immediately stands up.

"I- I wasn't scared! I was just startled that's all!" He said defensively, crossing his arms.

The fairy giggles. "You're funny. What's your name?"

"Linebeck! And when I grow up I'm going to be a real man of the sea, Just like my daddy!" Linebeck proudly says, keeping his voice down for fear of waking his parents and/or Becky.

The fairy giggles again. "My name is Ciela and I was training to become the next Spirit Of Courage, along with my sister Neri and my brother Leaf.!" She pauses. "oh and Oshus but he's training to become the next Ocean King!"

"Wow." was all Linebeck could say. Then yawned in a absolutely adorable way. Ciela followed suite.

"Why don't we talk more tomorrow?" She suggests, flying a little slower.

"Yeah that-" Linebeck yawns " That's a good idea." He climbs back in the bed.

"Um Linebeck?" Ciela flies closer to him.

"Yes?" He mummers.

'Is it okay if I sleep on your head? I don't like the dark and it is really dark up there." Ciela shyly said.

Linebeck opens one eye. "Sure" he says.

Ciela smiles, flies over. and nestles in his hair. "Goodnight, Linebeck."

Linebeck smiles sleepily. "Goodnight Ciela."

A few minutes later, Becky opens the door slightly and peeks in. When she saw Linebeck and Ciela sound asleep with each other, her heart melted. She let out a silent "awwww" then very quietly, closed the door.

...

Sooooooo. what do you guys think of Kid Linebeck? I just positively want to hug him! I think he is very cute! I now want to draw him be I fail so be at drawing little kiddies. I had tried doing a kid Ciela. She's not finished yet but she still doesn't look like a kid. BUT I do already have a teenage Linebeck and Ciela done. *sigh* I wish I had a scanner and a profile on devianart. Oh well...

Any way... Please review! They give my motivation to write more but... *picks up kid Linebeck and hugs him* He just might do.

~8 Navy Roses.


	2. Ripped Wings

Chapter 2

Ripped Wings Part 1

It's been two weeks since Ciela has joined the family of four. Marleen and Jole, Linebeck and Becky's parents left for their next job with strict instructions for Becky to tell Ciela she would be leaving soon. Becky peers out the window to see her brother running towards the sea, map in hand and a gold light that was Ciela following close behind.

Becky sighs. "I really wish I didn't have to do this." She mummers, picking back up the newspaper that was lying on the kitchen table. Immediately, the headline jumps out at her.

**MORE ****WOLFOS ****ATTACKS****! **

"Oh Goddesses." Becky says, quickly skimming over the attack part. "Do not need the nightmares." She mutters to herself. She stops at the end of the article.

**In ****wake ****of ****the ****recent ****wolfos ****attacks****, ****residents ****of ****fire****-****horse ****island ****are ****urged ****to ****follow ****these ****simple ****rules ****for ****their ****safety****. **

**Be ****in ****by ****nightfall****. ****If ****for ****some ****reason ****you ****need ****to ****be ****out ****at ****night****, ****have ****a ****weapon ****on ****you****. ****Make ****sure ****your ****children ****are ****in ****by ****nightfall****. **

"Oy." Becky groans. "They need to get the wolfos population under control. None of the attacks have been fatal but soon will."

Soon after Linebeck and Ciela come in laughing.

"Linebeck? Ciela?" Becky says, folding the newspaper with dread.

"Yes, Becky?" Linebeck says, running over.

"Ciela, you know how you have healed along quite nicely. And I think it's time that we find your family." Becky says.

Ciela's eyes widen. "NO! No, don't take me back to sissy! She hates me, She hates me!" She demands.

"Now Ciela, your sister can't hate-" Becky is interrupted by Ciela.

"No, she does!" Ciela begins crying. "She never liked me because I had gotten something she had wanted really, really badly. I heard her and Leaf yelling 'bout it when I left. She always told me that I messed up everything and that I always will. Even Leaf would get angry at me sometimes." Ciela sniffles.

"Who's Leaf?" Becky quietly asks, letting Ciela land on her hand.

"My brother." Ciela sniffs. "He always tries his best not to get angry at me but sometimes he yells at me because I tried doing big kid things."

Becky looks at the little fairy. "Ciela, you know you can't stay here forever."

"No! Sparkie can't leave!" Linebeck buts in. "She can't!"

"Linebeck-" Becky sighs. This was not how she wanted this to go.

"No,no,no!" Linebeck demands, stomping his foot. "Sparkie doesn't leave!"

"Linebeck!" Becky warns, reaching out to grab Linebeck's arm. "You're going to be sent your room if you don't calm down!"

By this time, Ciela had flown back to sit on Linebeck's head.

"No!" Linebeck yells, hitting Becky's arm away.

"Linebeck Marino!" Becky snaps. "Go to your room, now young man!"

"Fine!" Linebeck races up the steps. He stops at the top and turns around. "I hate you!" He yells back down the steps before slamming his door, Ciela still on his head.

Becky groans as she collapses into her chair, hands over her face. "That did not go as planned." She moans.

…

Ciela flies off Linebeck's head and heads for her little bed on the loft. "What are we gonna do Linebeck?" She asks, still sniffling. "I don't want to leave. You're the first real friend I've had."

Linebeck crawls under his bed before bringing out a bag. "We run away." He says. "Then we can stay together no matter what!"

Ciela brightens some and nods. She quickly gathers up what belonging she has and flies down to Linebeck.

"Come on!" He silently opens the window and climbs down the tree next to his window, Ciela following close behind. Once reaching the ground, he races for the trees behind the cottage.

…

"Linebeck? I know you're upset with me but that was no reason for you to hit me." Becky says, through the door, holding two cups of Hot Choco with a tiny porcelain doll cup for Ciela

"Linebeck?" Becky opens the door. A shiver shoots down her spine as her amber eyes fixate on the open window, the curtains fluttering in the breeze. The cups clatter to the floor, spilling the drink inside them.

"Oh Goddesses." She breathes as her knees buckle. She collapses on the ground, staring blankly at the window, not caring about the Choco soaking into her pants.

The newspaper headline floats in front of her face and Becky feels panic rise up as the setting sun illuminates her face.

A few minutes later, she was sprinting to the sheriff's office, tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

She crashes into the room, sliding into the desk.

"Woah, woah, Becky!" Sheriff Brubaker exclaims. "Where's the fire?"

"My little brother, Ciela, forest!" Becky babbled out, as panic threatens to swallow her.

Sheriff Brubaker grips the panicky teen by her shoulders. "Rebecca." He says, in a calm voice while worry reflected in his silver-gray eyes. "What happened?"

Becky takes a few moments to compose herself. "Linebeck and I fought and I sent him to his room. It was because of Ciela needing to go home. But when I went up later, his window was open and I know they went to the forest!" As she spoke her hysterics began building back up.

"Calm down, Rebecca." Sheriff Brubaker says. "We'll find them."

"Before the wolfos?" Becky begs, clucking at the sheriff's jacket.

"Before the wolfos." Sheriff Brubaker repeats.

...

"Linebeck?" Ciela whimpers. "I'm scared. We've never been in the forest at night." She presses herself tighter against Linebeck's neck. "It's really dark!"

"Don't worry Sparkie!" Linebeck says, putting on a brave face. He looks around and his brave face slips a little. "But we shoulda been there by now."

Ciela whimpers. "I wanna go home, Linebeck!" Tears began welling in her eyes. "The forest is gettin' really scary!"

"We can't, Sparkie or else, you'll go away forever!" Linebeck says loudly.

Loud growling interrupts them. There was a sharp intake of breath from Ciela before she whimpers. "Linebeck." She whispers. "Please tell me that was your tummy."

Linebeck begins trembling. "No..." He gulps.

The bushes directly in front of them begin trembling and the 2 five-year olds' eyes fixate on to them. Ciela was trembling very violently now, her glow visibly shaking, making the clearing shadows jump and twist.

A flash of brown before a giant (or at least to Ciela and Linebeck) wolfos slides silently out of the bushes, growling. It's amber eyes fixated on Linebeck.

"Linebeck, you need to run." Ciela whispers. "I can fly above him and try to distract him but you need to run."

Linebeck remains frozen, still staring as the Wolfos stalks closer.

"Linebeck, run!" Ciela exclaims, trying to get urgency into her tiny voice. Linebeck still doesn't move. The Wolfos crouches down, preparing to leap.

Ciela flies in front of Linebeck, punching his nose. "RUN, STUPID!" She screams in a high-pitched voice, before swinging around to face the Wolfos. She lets out a scream before barreling towards the monster.

Linebeck un-freezes at Ciela's punch and blinks before dashing away.

Ciela crashes into the Wolfos's muzzle, knocking the creature off-balance, disrupting it's pounce. It shakes its head and howls, standing up on its hind legs to swipe at the yellow light flying around its head.

"Nanana- You can't catch-AH!" Ciela shrieks as a paw nearly swipes her to the ground. She tries to fly higher but can't. She twists her head around to see that her bottom right-wing ripped open along with her leg. She whimpers and looks down at the Wolfos waiting for her down at the ground. She flips back up her head to see that Linebeck had skidded to a stop at her yell.

Linebeck clenches his fists before looking to the ground for something to throw. He smiles when he spots a good-sized rock. He picks it up and readies it. "Hey ugly!" He yells.

The Wolfos turns and immediately gets pelted with the rock. Ciela takes this chance to use her three good wings to fly to Linebeck's hand and collapses on it.

"Alright, Sparkie?" He asks.

"No." She gets out, holding her leg. "It got my leg. It really hurts." She looks back and screams. "Run!"

Linebeck looks up to see the Wolfos advancing on them again, with its one eye shut with red around it. He yells and bolts, keeping Ciela close to him. Said fairy clung to Linebeck's shirt, softly crying.

Linebeck kept on running trying to stay away from the Wolfos advancing towards him but suddenly he trips on a tree root. He angles his body to crash into the ground, shoulder first, so to not crush Ciela.

"Ow..." He whimpers, climbing to his feet. The Wolfos growls again skids to a stop and Linebeck presses against the tree, still holding Ciela.

"Help." They say together, no louder than a breath.

The Wolfos stares at them before sitting back on its haunches, swinging back its paw. Linebeck and Ciela both squeeze their eyes shut.

The was a loud crack and another yelp from the Wolfos. Linebeck and Ciela open their eyes to see the Wolfos body burst into blue flames.

"I found them!" Sheriff Brubaker calls, slightly turned on the rough path. He turns back to Linebeck and Ciela only to have Linebeck attack his legs, clinging to them, Ciela clinging to Linebeck's neck, both kids crying their eyes out.

"Hey now, everything's gonna be alright." Sheriff Brubaker says, kneeling to pick up Linebeck. "You're safe, now. Nothing's gonna hurt yah." He begins walking back down the path, waving for the other members of the group to begin heading back. They all sigh and smiled in relief at seeing the five-year olds safe.

"Sparkie's hurt." Linebeck manages to get out, beginning to calm down. "The Wolfos got her some when she was trying to distract it."

Brubaker looks to the fairy climbing Linebeck's hair to get on top of his head. "Where did it get you?" He asks.

"My leg and wing." Ciela mumbles out, putting back her hands on her leg. "It still really hurts."

The Sheriff looks back to the group. "Hey, Basho! I need you back here!"

The slender man with ginger hair makes his way to Brubaker. "What happened?"

"Ciela's leg and wing was hurt by the Wolfos." Brubaker says.

"Is Sparkie gonna be okay?" Linebeck sniffs, as Basho holds out his hand for Ciela to climb aboard.

"Of course." Basho says, while looking at the young fairy. A few moments pass before he tsks. "It's a bad scratch but it will heal in time. When we get to my clinic I'll wrap up your leg. As for your wing, Ciela, I would ask one of the women of the island to stitch it up for you."

"Okay." Ciela says. "Can I please be sitting back on Linebeck's head?"

"Of course." Basho says.

Ciela quickly flies to the top of Linebeck's head, snuggling into the brown locks. Linebeck lays his head on the Sheriff's shoulder, the day's events catching up to him. So the pair are softly slumbering.

Brubaker and Basho begin quickly making their way back to the town, with Basho taking back Ciela when she almost falls off Linebeck's head.

...

Becky was pacing by the window in the sheriff station when she begins seeing the lights of the search party through the trees. She holds her breath when it seems the end of the party comes out of the woods and not one was holding a five-year old toddler with a yellow glow.

Suddenly she sees Brubaker and Basho come out of the forest, with Basho hurrying to his clinic with a dimmed glow in his hands. Becky feels her heart jump up into her throat and dashes outside and towards the sheriff.

"What happened? Are they okay?!" Becky panics.

"Linebeck's fine but asleep." Brubaker says, handing over the toddler. "Ciela, on the other hand... A wolfos had managed to find them. I think Ciela tried to distract it to let Linebeck get away. It swiped at her and got her leg and wing."

Becky gasps. "Will she be okay?" She asks, holding Linebeck close to her.

"Basho said the leg will heal in time and the wing will need stitching. For the most part, she'll be okay." Brubaker says, walking towards the clinic.

"The most part?" Becky says, staring at Brubaker.

"She was having difficulty flying when we found them. I fear that even after her wing gets stitched up, Ciela will still have trouble flying." Brubaker explains.

Becky squeezes shut her eyes. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten angry at them, they wouldn't have run away or at least I might have known about them being gone earlier."

Brubaker touches Becky on the shoulder. "It's not you fault, Rebecca. It's nobodies fault. Somethings just happen." Brubaker lets go of Becky's shoulder to look up at the night sky. "There is another thing as well, Rebecca, also about Ciela."

Becky opens her eyes and looks at the Sheriff with more worry. "What?"

"I think Ciela's family, isn't around anymore." Brubaker says. "I've sent letters to the nearby islands, asking if they still have fairies on the island and if so, have they lost a yellow one recently. All letters have come back negative for both questions."

"So does that mean what I think it means?" Becky says, shifting Linebeck tighter against her hip.

Brubaker nods. "Ciela only has the Marino family to take care of her."

"Sparkie stays?" A sleepy voice mumbles. Linebeck picks up his head to look at his big sister.

Becky looks at Brubaker before back to the sleepy face of her brother. Thinking her parents were going to kill her when she tells them, she replies.

"Yeah, Sparkie stays."

...

I'M SORRY!

I know, I know, I know. *looks at last update date, cringes.* Over a year and four months. I'M REALLY SORRY!

This is what happened. I had a bunch of one shots started but then Dad thought that it would be good to change the programs, ERASING EVERYTHING I WAS WORKING ON. We (meaning my mom and I) were super P.O. Me especially. BECAUSE EVERYTHING WAS GONE. EVERYTHING.

So after I finally managed to find a program to write on, my muse for this left. Vanished. WITHOUT ANYTHING to at least re-read to get inspiration. Over the year, I would get flashes of my muse for this returning but as soon as I would get it partly down, I had to do something so CF'S muse would be gone the next time I wanted to write.

I know this was all explained in other stories but for when nobody had read those when those things happened I wrote it here as well.

Now I do have a few good ideas, but that will mean the time period will jump around a lot. Like the next chapter, will be in the Phantom Hourglass time. That's also something I would like to mention. Whenever I have a chapter that actually has something that might affect Ciela throughout her lifetime, most likely the next chapter will be P.H. Linebeck and Ciela about that affect.

Onto the chapter! What did you guys think of it? It also cleared the run-way on why Ciela will be staying with The Marino family. And the island name shall be explained in a later chapter.

Side note: It is storming really badly out here, lot's of thunder and Lighting. Making me jump... Hmmm, storm, island, 7 year olds... IDEA!

~Roses


End file.
